


apricity; the warmth of the sun in winter

by moeblobmegane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Freshie Camp shenanigans, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: Kei would rather pretend to like Hinata than be the laughing stock of these boys.Or:They were only going to pretend to date one (1) time, andyet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarnstormingGorilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnstormingGorilla/gifts).



> this started as a one-shot but it grew wings as is typical of most things I write. But now, I have the second chapter ready to post too and the third chapter halfway finished! So I'm trying real hard ok!!  
> The original prompt was "Imagine TsukiHina Fake Dating. What would even make Tsukishima agree to do that?"
> 
> This is for tsubomoose!!!! I hope you like it!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for my betas gibberishism and andramion, who whipped this fic into shape from the useless blob it started as. They're the real heroes.

 

✽-(ˆ▽ˆ)/✽ ＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／ ✽\\(ˆ▽ˆ)-✽

The problem was that Tsukishima Kei does not know how to back down. Despite everything he says, he is competitive down to his bones, and he will never let anyone have the last word. It’s a flaw. He knows this. He has accepted it as part of who he is. He has learned to hide it with style and plenty of sarcasm. It doesn’t usually explode in his face.

Until today.

 

“I’ve never confessed to anyone,” Kunimi says, obviously already bored of this topic. The Shiratorizawa freshmen pout at him like he personally offends them. “They confess to me,” he says, and he side-eyes Kei as he says it. He smirks, like he  _knows_  something.

“Oh?!” Koganegawa exclaims. “Does that mean you’re dating someone?!”

On the court, Kindaichi receives a spike with his face and stays down. Everyone’s attention shifts to him as they try to help him up. It looks like he’d rather stay on the floor than face any of them, which… Kei has an idea why.

It stays in the back of his mind, that look Kunimi sent him. It makes him think of what has happened during the camp and what kind of things Kunimi might have concluded in the days they’ve all been together. Nothing stands out to him.

 

Until:

Hinata helps him get the net to the storage room, falling back into routines from Karasuno’s daily practice. They are piling the nets when they hear voices talking quietly outside the room. There is something about their tone that makes the two stop, that makes Hinata inch closer to the door to listen.

“I don’t know,” Kindaichi says as he passes by them unknowingly. “It looked like Tsukishima was going to confess but… you know.”

“Hinata  _is_  clueless,” Kunimi agrees. Kei immediately puts a hand on Hinata’s mouth to stop any noise he would make. “Probably thinks everything is about volleyball.”

“It was pretty embarrassing,” one of the Shiratorizawa freshmen—a player Kei has never even talked to—adds. “I mean, how can you recover from that?”

Kei feels his blood pressure rising.

In front of him, Hinata’s eyes are wide and he looks like he wants to squirm away. Kei preemptively puts his other hand on Hinata’s shoulder to stop him, stepping closer to restrain him if necessary.

Except Hinata squirms harder and steps back, and something falls from the pile beside him. Kei gets pulled forward hard and he has to put a hand on the wall behind Hinata to keep his balance.

The talking stops.

“Shit,” Kei mutters as the door slides open to reveal the other players staring at them with a variety of expressions. He is not sure what this looks like.

“Oh. My. God!!!!” Koganegawa jumps into the room and in between them, hugging Hinata and then spinning him around. “You’re together now?!”

Without any thought whatsoever, Kei says, “Obviously.” Hinata looks at him like he has grown another head, but Kei barrels on. “Why wouldn’t we be? Hinata’s not as clueless as you think.”

Hinata’s expression immediately melts into a thoughtful one. It’s something that should not fit him so well but, as this camp has proven, Hinata can be discerning when he wants to be. This is not about volleyball, but it  _is_  a competition. Hinata can see that. There is no competition he will back away from, ever.

“Riiiight,” he says, slowly. After a second, he repeats it with more determination. “Right! Of course I understood!”

“I messed up almost confessing where you assholes could hear,” Kei says with a shake of his head. “I can’t believe you thought Hinata didn’t understand something so simple.” He snickers, making sure to sound as disappointed at them as he can.

Kindaichi and Koganegawa looks chastised, and most of the other Shiratorizawa freshmen laugh in embarrassment. Kunimi narrows his eyes in suspicion, but he says, “I guess that means you need time alone, huh?”

Kei shrugs, projecting aloofness. Hinata stays frozen, seemingly incapable of responding.

The crowd dissipates, and they are left alone again.

“So…” Hinata does not look up at him, keeping his gaze on the open door and the empty hallway instead. “The confession is…?”

“Not that. At all,” Kei answers immediately. Better to get that out of the way.

Hinata sighs in relief. “I thought so.” He grimaces and finally turns back towards Kei. “Why would they think  _you’re_  going to confess to  _me_?”

Kei can see why the others would think that, given his unfortunate phrasing, but he cannot quite understand how they jumped to that idea so quickly. He and Hinata have been nothing but hostile towards each other from the start of the camp. Asking someone to talk privately can mean things other than romantic confessions, no matter what shoujo mangas love to imply.

He sneers in disgust, “They thought I  _liked_  you? I wish I didn’t  _know_  you.”

Hinata immediately tries to kick him, but he steps out of the way just in time. “Bastard!” he shouts. “Same here, you ass!”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement, then,” Kei says dryly.

“We’re  _not_ ,” Hinata retorts. “You told them the confession was real! What are they going to think now?! That you’re my- you’re my-”

“ _Boyfriend_ ,” Kei fills in. “Say the word, shrimp. Boyfriend.” He smirks as Hinata’s whole face turns red. “I know you don’t have much experience, but it’s just a word. You can say it.”

Hinata tries to punch him this time, and Kei catches his arm with one hand.

“Too shy?”

“You’re  _the worst_ ,” Hinata spits out.

“Babe,” Kei says, uttering the pet name with as much sweet condescension as he can, “you shouldn’t speak like that to your boyfriend.”

“You don’t even like being around me,” Hinata says. “I’ll just tell them they were wrong.”

“And give them the impression that you don’t know what a confession is, or that  _you_  dumped  _me_?” Kei does not like either choice. It gives the other boys more power. Hinata is the monster he knows, and Kei would rather collude with him than have Kunimi smirk at him again. “No way.”

“You don’t like me! They’ll notice that and then they’ll know!”

Kei raises an eyebrow. “Given how they thought I was going to confess to you? I doubt that.”

Hinata pauses, considering. “That’s… true.”

“They see what they want to see,” Kei says. “The camp is just a few days. After that, we’re free.”

“So we’ll pretend?” Hinata looks like he just ate something bitter, lips turning down and nose scrunching up. “How?”

Kei shrugs. “Beats me.”

The others would jump to the conclusions they want to jump to. Kei doesn’t need to do anything.

 

Except he does.

The other students are nosy busybodies, and Hinata’s answer to any question is “Ask Tsukki, he’s the one who confessed”. Koganegawa tries to pry any information he can get, and the Shiratorizawa freshmen buzz around like flies waiting for the next big scoop. Only a few hours into the day, Tendou catches wind of it and will not stop giggling around Kei.

He has a moment of clarity when he thinks he could admit to the lie and stop everyone from gossiping anymore. (He worries that Kuroo or Bokuto would somehow find out about it. They seem to be the type to have ears everywhere.) If only to stop Tendou from leering at him, Kei considers dropping the ruse.

“For a new couple, you’re not that tactile, are you?” Kunimi says quietly, sitting beside Kei at the side of the court. He has that little smirk on again, a perfect combination of lazy and knowing that Kei can only dream to mimic. It is more annoying than Kageyama’s face or Hinata’s shouts. Kunimi is effortlessly aloof, and Kei is both envious of and infuriated by it.

That weird cocktail of feelings is what makes him say, “It’s a training camp, not a vacation.” He scoffs for added effect. “Besides, Hinata is over-excitable. Give him an inch and he’ll do stupider things.”

Kunimi glances at him for a second and his lips twitch like he finds this funny. “Scared he’ll kiss you in the middle of practice?”

Kei does not think Hinata is that kind of person. He focuses on volleyball more than anything, and he cannot imagine anything distracting him from that.

“Nah,” he says, unconsciously running simulations in his head. Hinata might be an unknown entity for most people, but Kei knows him enough by now, both in the court and outside. Hinata is simple, when you get down to the roots of it. “He’ll force me to toss for him and make me practice until I’m too tired to walk.”

He pauses. “He might force me to hold hands.” It seems like the type of thing Hinata would be into during breaks. He’ll blush and be embarrassed but he’ll be earnestly eager. Kei offhandedly thinks it would be cute, the way tiny fluffy puppies are.

“Wouldn’t want that,” Kunimi drawls.

“You’re one to talk,” Kei shoots back, trying to deflect attention. “It’s not like you and Kindaichi are obvious.”

Kunimi blinks, surprised. “Ah.” He smiles, the change in his expression so small Kei almost misses it, and says: “We’ve known each other for a long time, and neither of us is Hinata.”

He has a point. Hinata does go one-hundred percent into anything he likes, and Kei thinks he’ll be like that too when it comes to dating.

Kei doesn’t answer, and Kunimi sends him one last look before going back to practice.

Instead of admitting to the lie, Kei walks over to Hinata (who freezes at first but calms down almost immediately) and stays there until he gets called to the court.

 

“Nothing really changed, huh?” Hinata muses, walking beside him to the cafeteria. The others are already there, since Hinata is in charge of cleaning up as their ball boy and thus is a few minutes late. Waiting for him is a strategic move to escape the gossiping teenagers and make them think Kei is being sweet. It’s a win-win, even though Kei does have to settle for the simpler meals than the first-come first-serve limited dishes.

“Hey!” Hinata pokes him on the side. “Are you listening?”

“I never listen to you,” Kei says. It is at least 25% fact. Hinata prattles on and on about things that Kei does not care about. Of course, Kei listens when it comes to volleyball, and often times about school, because Kei is the one who has to save his grades when they plummet again. Sometimes, he listens to the gossip too, if only to gather blackmail material. But the rest of the time, he tunes it all out.

“You’re such a jerk,” Hinata grumbles angrily. “I will never, ever date you.”

Kei smirks. “Aren’t you dating me right now?”

Hinata makes a face. “Stupid-shima! You know we’re not!”

“Kunimi will know too, if we don’t do anything.”

This is the perfect time to bring the issue up. Kei never wants to do couple-y things with Hinata, but he thinks they should make sure that Kunimi never finds out about their lie. Kunimi would not tease them or do anything drastic, but his looks and smirks would be insufferable. Kei refuses to lose here.

“What?!” Hinata stops and looks at him with a completely shocked expression. It’s amazing how he did not notice any of the others gossiping or trying to wheedle information about their relationship. To be fair, Hinata’s focus is 100% on the players’ techniques now and Kei can see how his one-track mind ignores everything else. (A part of Kei appreciates that, even admires it.)

Kei takes his arm and drags him forward, refusing to be even later than they already are. He does not eat much, but he eats slowly. Hinata, on the other hand, eats a lot and they both need all the rest they can get during lunch.

“Kunimi doesn’t think we’re tactile enough,” Kei explains. “He says it’s weird since I just confessed to you.”

The corners of Hinata’s lips twitch up a little, the way they have been doing every time anyone mentions that specific part of their lie. He is endlessly amused by the idea.

“You seem the type who likes touch.”

“You don’t,” Hinata shoots back.

He can be, he thinks, if he is in a relationship with someone who wants that. He is not particularly needy for touches, but he can see the appeal. He is always so cold, and Hinata is a furnace. It seems economical.

Hinata narrows his eyes. “Are you?”

Sometimes, Hinata can ignore the whole world, but then there are these times. There are moments when Hinata looks at you like he can see through you. It is discomforting on the court. It is terrifying off of it.

Kei forces a casual shrug. “I don’t know,” he answers. “I’ve never been in a relationship.”

Hinata grins. “Oh?”

Kei rolls his eyes. “You’ve never been in a relationship either. Don’t look so smug.”

“But I’m not a heartthrob who makes people cry!” Hinata says. “What’s  _your_ excuse?”

…What.

“A heartthrob who makes people cry?”

“Yeah!” Hinata nods his head enthusiastically, as if this is a given. “We’ve all seen you get called by girls and boys from other classes. Yamaguchi said Sayaka-chan confessed to you after class just a few weeks ago.”

Yamaguchi is such a tattletale sometimes. He likes to brag about Kei’s experiences, and Kei lets him because it does not usually affect him. This camp has not been the usual. Kei is learning that quite thoroughly lately.

“Do you not like anyone? Ever?” Hinata looks curious now. “Have you  _ever_ liked anyone?” He gasps. “Have you ever had a crush?!”

Kei hits him on the head. “Of course I have,” he says, though he cannot think of a single person. He walks faster. “Come on, we can talk about Kunimi after we get our lunch. The cafeteria lady might not give you anything if we don’t hurry.”

“Oh!” Hinata rushes forward, running ahead. “That’s right!”

Kei watches him go.

 

During lunch, Kei sits beside Hinata and eats without another word. On the other hand, Hinata speaks after every swallow and fusses over Kei’s plate. He has been doing this a lot, especially after their first day, but Kei is now hyper aware of everyone else observing them.

This is not some sweet boyfriend concern Hinata is showing, but they read it as such. It fits their bizarre view of Hinata and Kei’s relationship.

“Are you seriously eating that little?” Hinata asks, poking at his plate. Kei wants to slap his hand away, but he stalls long enough that Hinata has already moved back. “This is why you’re so skinny! What’s the point of being tall if you’re so thin? Coach said nutrition is–”

Kei thinks, ‘ _what’s the point of eating so much if you’re so small?_ ’, but instead he says, “Feed me, then,” and opens his mouth.

Hinata frowns but he readily picks up a piece of meat from his overloaded plate, feeding Kei not-so-gently. “What? Can’t you eat it yourself?”

All around them, students look away like they are seeing something too intimate for their teenage minds to process. Kei hears someone choke on their drink. Kunimi seems surprised, and Kindaichi is actively gaping.

It feels like a victory.

“Thanks, honey,” he says, and only then does Hinata understand what just happened. He blushes to the tips of his ears. It’s as satisfying as everyone else’s reaction.

 _Oh_ , Kei thinks,  _I might actually have fun with this_.

 

As soon as he figures out how uncomfortable the others get when faced with some real couple action, Kei goes for it. The camp is filled with people Kei is dying to irritate. There is a part of him that wants to poke at them and watch their reactions. Kei rarely has moments when he really wants to sow chaos so actively, but Goshiki’s expression when Kei wiped a rice grain from Hinata’s face has been the highlight of this camp so far.

Sometimes, you have to give in to that impulse. He’s just a teenage boy, after all.

 

Hinata takes some time to get used to it, but when he does, it becomes 100% better.

He is awkward with affection, and inexperienced in everything, but he makes up for it with enthusiasm. He also loves being the only other one in the room who knows the joke. Kei can see that in the glee in his face whenever someone trips when they do something after practice.

“Hey, babe,” Hinata calls out, one time before the drills start. “Make sure to stretch well!”

Kei smirks. “Anything for you, honey.”

Hinata doesn’t even blush. He grins and hides it by going back to his task of rolling the equipments to their right position. Kindaichi’s whole face turns red, and one of the Shiratorizawa freshmen accidentally bumps into Hyakuzawa.

 

Nothing changes during practice, of course. Hinata is too obsessed with volleyball to let anything get in the way of learning from the best. He watches Kunimi receive, and Goshiki spike, and Kei block. He watches all the time with so much passion and focus that their after-practice act feels less intense and much more easy to handle.

When Hinata looks at him after practice, his face conveys shared amusement and joy. It’s a break from the constant need to do  _better_  for those eyes.

 

The camp ends like how it started: with simple words from the coaches and a lot of screaming from Koganegawa and Hinata. They all exchange e-mails and phone numbers, because while they are not quite friends, a bond was formed in here. Camps are special that way.

“Good luck,” Kunimi says, standing beside him as they watch Hinata and Kindaichi squabble. “He seems like a handful.”

Kei shrugs. “Nothing I can’t handle,” he says.

Kunimi nods, which feels strangely formal for this moment. It feels like he’s conceding something, though Kei cannot read what exactly it is he’s thinking. “Good luck,” he repeats.

“You, too,” he says. He watches as Kunimi deftly lands a one-liner on Hinata and drags Kindaichi away from trouble. Kei thinks maybe Kunimi does not need luck, after all.

 

“That was fun!” Hinata exclaims, once they are safely tucked away in a bus towards home. “I didn’t think it would be, but it was!”

Kei chuckles. He cannot help it. He thinks about their expressions, and the way Koganegawa seemed almost wary of asking about their relationship by the end of the camp. Feeling a certain amount of vindication, he thinks back to that Shiratorizawa freshman who said “ _how can you recover from that?_ ”; with some pet names and by relying on people’s overactive imagination, it turns out.

“It was,” Kei agrees.

“Woah,” Hinata gasps. “Is this the first time we’ve ever agreed off the court?”

“Have we ever agreed while  _on_  the court?” Kei asks dryly.

Hinata elbows him. “You know we have,” he says, voice full of exasperation. “Why are you always so difficult?”

“I was born this way, I guess.”

Hinata groans and slumps on his seat. “Actually, you know what, you’re still the worst.”

Kei smiles. “Thanks, babe.”

✽-(ˆ▽ˆ)/✽ ＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／ ✽\\(ˆ▽ˆ)-✽

The act ends, and they go back to being teammates who vaguely tolerate each other. There is no reason to pretend when there is no audience watching. Besides, the Nationals come up fast and there is nothing else but the hard grind everyday to reach the top. They are the underdogs, and they have to jump through all kinds of hoops to power through the competition.

They only get to relax after the Nationals is over, after Hinata spikes and gets the winning point for Karasuno as the top team in the whole of Japan.

They pile on each other and laugh, adrenaline rushing through their veins as the whole stadium gives them thundering applause. Everything goes by in a blur with a mix of hugs, shake hands, and congratulations.

 

Later, while a reporter is interviewing Coach Ukai, Hinata sidles to Kei’s side and raises both of his hands for a high five.

“No,” Kei says, though he cannot even fake a smirk with how much joy is in his heart at the moment. He feels like he can fly, like every single hardship was worth it. “Never.”

Hinata sticks out his tongue. “Really? But we won! Come on, Tsukki!”

Kei shakes his head. “Go pester someone else.”

“There’s a camera,” Hinata whispers, leaning forward a bit. “What would Kanji think if you’re being mean to your  _boyfriend_?”

Kei laughs, unable to hide it. It’s short and quick, but it’s still a laugh. “I’m proud of you for being able to say that,” he says, and it’s not as condescending as he would like. He feels too raw, too overjoyed, to say anything negative. Hinata’s smile is so bright, and Kei wants to return it. He raises both hands and taps it lightly with Hinata’s.

Hinata’s grin gets even wider. He surges forward and puts his arms around Kei, enveloping him in a hug. “I’m so happy we won!!!” He is as warm as Kei had imagined.

“Yeah,” Kei says. “Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my betas gibberishism and andramion who are the only reasons this fic isn't 75% typos and bad grammar.

Some things inevitably change during their second year.

The third years graduate, Ennoshita officially becomes captain, and a multitude of first years arrive. Their Nationals win has put them in a great position to recruit new members, as is evident with the large number of applicants at the start of the year. There are even some students who specifically chose Karasuno because of their volleyball club. With new freshmen, it also puts the second years in new roles.

Hinata, for one, relishes in it. Just like Tanaka and Nishinoya, he preens every time someone greets him with a “Hinata-senpai”. He tries to mentor every single one, puffing out his chest and talking about being the next ace. It is equal parts annoying and hilarious to watch.

Kageyama is as awkward with the new kids as he is with anyone, perhaps even more so. The freshmen are either terrified of him or awed by his skill. There is no in-between. Kageyama does not do well with the attention, but he leads them by example. Yamaguchi’s ease with communicating with them helps too.

Unlike Kei, Yamaguchi has a quiet but firm way of speaking with the new members. He calms them with his tone and translates the rest of their boisterous team for the freshmen. He is good with them in the way Sugawara-senpai was with them the year before, and it makes Kei think of how they have all developed and learned.

Every member changes in some way or another as they adapt to the new team.

 

“Hey, Tsukishima,” Hinata calls out, jogging to his side from the locker room. “Have you talked to Aoki?”

Kei pauses long enough to glance down towards the grounds where the first years are pushing each other around and laughing about something. Aoki, the tallest of the batch, walks a few feet behind them. He is quiet, and the way he handles himself makes him appear smaller than he really is. It reminds Kei of Hyakuzawa, who only really got out of his shell because of Hinata’s unasked-for intervention.

“Why would I talk to Aoki?” he asks.

Hinata gives him an incredulous look. “You’re a _senpai_ now! You should be mentoring them!”

“If he needs my help, he can ask for it,” he says. “I won’t go around teaching people just because I’m a year older. They’ve got you for that.”

“Was that an insult or a compliment?” Hinata narrows his eyes. “It’s really hard to tell with you.”

“It was an insult,” Kei deadpans. “Now, shoo.”

Hinata grabs on to his arm, dragging him down the stairs without warning. “You need to talk to Aoki,” he says. “He’s not confident with his blocks and he could really use some tips!”

“If he needs my help--” Kei tries to pull his arm back but Hinata’s grip is too tight.

“He’s _shy!_ Look at him!” The moment they step on the ground, Hinata stops and gestures to the freshmen again. “He too shy to talk to us!”

“And the solution is to… ambush him?” Kei gives Hinata his most unimpressed expression.

Hinata lets out a frustrated groan and a series of unintelligible noises. “No!” he exclaims, throwing his hands around as he gestures emphatically. “We talk to them while eating meat buns! We hang out with them in a comfortable setting! We make them feel safe!”

This sounds very planned and logical, which is not Hinata’s MO. “Did the captain ask you to do this?”

“...Maybe,” Hinata admits. “Are you doing it or not?”

Kei sighs. “You should have just said it was Ennoshita-san’s plan from the start.”

“So you were just being an asshole because it was me?” Hinata punches him on the arm, hard enough to hurt but playful enough that it takes the sting out of it.

“I don’t trust you,” Kei says. It’s not the whole truth. He trusts Hinata’s plays and his weirdly deep understanding of people. He trusts Hinata’s goodwill. What he doesn’t trust are the ridiculous plans Hinata makes when he’s too hyped up to think properly. Those tend to be disasters.

“You’re so mean.” Hinata grimaces at him but he turns and walks towards the freshmen. Without looking at Kei, he adds, “Don’t be mean to Aoki!”

“Don’t worry,” Kei assures. With the sweetest tone, he says, “I’m only mean to you. You’re special that way.”

Hinata laughs and throws back, “Don’t lie, Tsukishima! You’re always mean!”

 

While most changes are because of the new members, some come simply from their experiences in the past year.

Yachi still worries about too many things and panics about the smallest of problems, but she has learned to take a step back and calm down to do tasks more efficiently. She is more at ease with the team, and she welcomes the new members with clear enthusiasm. It’s a far cry from the fear of the court she had in their first year.

Yamaguchi has more confidence in himself and in his role in the team. The pinch serve training he got from Shimada and the instructions Sugawara left him solidified his image of what he wants to be on and off the court. Kei feels proud every time they play together.

Though he doesn’t think much has changed when it comes to his own character, Kei begrudgingly admits to having more fun now than before. He has always loved volleyball, but it never felt quite as freeing as now. He trains with a clear goal in mind: protecting their seat at the Nationals.

Beyond individual changes, their group dynamic also changes with time.

Hinata and Kageyama are not best friends yet, but they are closer than anyone would have predicted from the way they interacted the first time they met. They understand each other now, and it makes them even more formidable. Yamaguchi has a clear relationship with everyone: hanging out with Hinata during weekends, training with Kageyama after practices, and helping Yachi out in her duties as manager. They are all closer now, with deeper bonds that make them work better.

That is one reason why Hinata and Kei are more comfortable with each other. With the second years hanging out all the time during lunch and after practice, it is to be expected that they get used to each other and learn each other’s quirks.

The other reason is this: pretending to be a couple for a few days thawed a great portion of their initial hostility. It is not easy to escape the habit of calling someone pet names, and there has been unfortunate times when it slips out without their notice. (Kageyama finds it confusing, Yamaguchi thinks it’s hilarious, and Yachi thinks it is a mixture of both.)

There is also the matter of the easy way they touch each other. Putting a hand on top of Hinata’s head used to be about teasing him about his height—and it sometimes still is—but it has morphed into a habit that ends with Kei ruffling his hair. Hinata likes to drag people around by the arm, but now he takes hold of Kei’s arm even when only talking to him. It’s not overly tactile, and it’s nothing out of the ordinary, but they’re not _close friends_. It should not be this easy.

And yet it is.

 

Kei is watching Aoki block Fujitaka’s spikes when it slips out. Hinata stops at his side and wordlessly offers an energy drink, putting the rest of his vending machine goods down their small cooler.

“Thanks, honey,” he says, taking the bottle and drinking without pause.

Hinata freezes and stares up at him, then glances around with wide eyes. It takes Kei a beat before he realizes why. Ennoshita is sitting by the bench with Narita, and they both look taken aback. Yachi is smiling at their other side, having already heard this a few times during lunch. Yamaguchi is outright laughing into the silence. Kageyama’s face is scrunched up in confusion and annoyance, like he could not believe this is happening at practice.

“Is that Hinata-senpai’s nickname?” Fujitaka asks excitedly. “Hina becomes Ha-ni?”

“Yes!!!” Hinata answers immediately, nodding a few times. “Yes, yes, yes! That’s my nickname! Tsukki thinks it’s funny.” He crosses his arms and continues nodding.

“Honey because bees make honey,” Kei adds. “And Hinata buzzes around like an annoying bee.”

“That’s… elaborate,” Ennoshita says, clearly not believing a single thing they are saying.

“Tsukishima is elaborate,” Hinata says. “Isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi agrees. “He is, isn’t he?” He throws Kei a gleeful grin, the kind that promises more teasing in the future. “That makes _perfect_ sense.”

There is a reason why Yamaguchi is his best friend: they’re both assholes of the same degree.

Fujitaka nods as if this actually does make sense. “That’s nice. Having nicknames is nice.”

The statement shifts the attention onto the freshmen and what nicknames they would like. Hinata sighs in relief, casually hitting Kei’s side.

✽-(ˆ▽ˆ)/✽ ＼＼\\\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／ ✽\\(ˆ▽ˆ)-✽

As much as things have changed, some things have not.

They have developed as players, but volleyball is still what it is. It is a game of keeping the ball afloat with everything you’ve got. Hinata might be a better receiver, and Kei might be a better blocker, but that does not change the fact that volleyball is simple. Whoever gets the ball to the other side of the net and keep it there wins.

Individually, they have gotten far ahead from where they used to be.

As a team, they have lost their most reliable receiver, their second setter, and their ace. They need to recalibrate and find the team’s identity again.

And that means attending practice matches and camps.

 

Koganegawa welcomes them with aggressive cheer the moment Karasuno walks into Datekou’s gym. He runs up to Hinata and high-fives him, then runs towards the end of the group to pat Kei on the back. “Tsukki!” he exclaims, to Yamaguchi’s ire. “Long time no see! You never answer my texts!”

Kei never answers anyone from the camps, may it be Koganegawa or Kuroo. They are all over-sharers and he would rather not give them any reason to text him more. He also does not reply to the group chats for the same reason. (He has tried to get out of it a few times, but a member always keeps adding him back: Hinata, most often than not; Koganegawa, sometimes; one memorable time, it was Kunimi with a simple “If I’m suffering, so are you” message.)

“So,” Koganegawa whispers, leaning close, “how’s the boyfriend?”

No one else hears this, but Kei feels the whole world stop. In the chaos of winning Nationals and then meeting their new members, Kei has forgotten about their lie. For a moment, he wonders if he should say ‘we broke up’ or ‘it turns out Hinata is not a good boyfriend’, but it feels like that would only invite more questions.

“Fine,” he replies curtly, before stepping back and away. “Actually, I should help him out.”

Koganegawa grins and winks suggestively. “Okay! I’ll keep the others away if you want!”

He does not rush, because that would be suspicious, but he walks quickly towards Hinata’s side and says, “Koganegawa still thinks we’re dating.”

Hinata frowns. “Wanna break up?”

Kei honestly has no idea. “I don’t want _our team_ thinking we’re dating,” he starts. “But if we break up…” No more pranking Goshiki and Kunimi, and probably more texts from Koganegawa trying to fix it. They have an arrangement right now. Their over-invested camp friends would try to intervene if they were to break up, Kei is sure. Even Kindaichi thinks they are perfect for each other.

“How about…” Hinata hums to himself, staring down at the floor as if it contains the answers they need. “We could just not say anything?”

“Use his imagination against him again?” Kei asks, starting to smile. He cannot believe Hinata is the one to propose this plan now. Maybe they are rubbing off on each other.

Hinata grins. “Wanna hold hands where only Kanji can see?”

“Of course, babe.”

 

It works pretty well, because Koganegawa seems to think they are hiding their relationship from everyone else for some dramatic reason. He says, “your secret is safe with me”, with the most earnest of smiles. When lunch time comes, he reserves the seats beside him to make sure Hinata and Kei sit together.

(Hinata still fusses over Kei’s food. Even the freshmen are used to this by now. They simply watch, amused, as Hinata piles meat on his plate and not-so-subtly transfers some into Kei’s bowl. They think Hinata does it to annoy Kei.)

Koganegawa’s support is a bit overwhelming.

“Are we being horrible to him?” Hinata asks, after Koganegawa offers to help the freshmen practice blocking instead of Kei. He watches as Koganegawa gives them two thumbs up and then disappears into the gym. “I feel mean.”

“That’s what you get for dating the worst,” Kei says. He doesn’t think anything of the situation. Koganegawa is having fun, and Kei gets to enjoy Koganegawa’s embarrassed expression when he sees Hinata holding Kei’s hand on their way to the storage room. It’s not like they are hurting anyone.

“He thinks we’re really happy with each other,” Hinata murmurs. He sounds worried. “He’s going to be so sad when we break up.”

Kei puts a hand—the one not currently holding Hinata’s— on his chest. “Ouch,” he says.

Hinata scowls up at him. “You’re going to date someone and then we’re going to have to tell everyone we broke up,” he says.

“Why would I date anyone?” Kei asks. Why would this be his fault? Hinata’s the one who says they are definitely going to end this pretend business. Whatever happens, it will be _Hinata’s_ fault.

Hinata goes quiet for a moment, expression turning pensive. Kei is familiar with this by now but it’s still intense when it’s directed towards him. It is never certain what part of the conversation Hinata is contemplating, and what he will discover at the end of his thought process.

“Have you ever had a crush?” Kei remembers the question from the first time they did this.

“Of course I have,” he says—an echo of what he answered back then.

“No, seriously,” Hinata insists. His eyes have gone softer, more understanding. It shouldn’t fit his usually overactive self but it does. He looks like he will accept anything Kei has to say. “Have you ever liked anyone?”

Kei cannot bring himself to lie. “No,” he says. “Not really.”

“That’s okay,” Hinata says. He’s quiet for a while, seemingly deep in thought. “Does that mean you never think of dating or anything like that?” He blinks. “Wait, does this make you uncomfortable?!” He steps back and releases his hold on Kei’s hand.

He does not think cliché things like ‘my hand feels cold without his’. Those thoughts are cheesy and stupid. There is definite disappointment in his chest though, like not having Hinata’s hand in his is a step down from the earlier situation.

“This conversation is making me uncomfortable,” he says flatly. It feels wrong to discount it, so he adds, “Pretending with you isn’t uncomfortable.” Holding hands is fun. Having alone time to talk with Hinata and see his more thoughtful side is fun. Hearing Hinata call him ‘babe’ is fun. It’s all the intimacy he craves without the actual commitment.

“We don’t have to talk about this!” Hinata exclaims, still awkwardly distancing himself. “I’m sorry for asking!”

Kei rolls his eyes and grabs Hinata’s hand. “Are you really sorry for asking?”

Hinata stares down at their hands. “I’m- uh.”

“Do you want me to let go?”

Hinata shakes his head.

“Okay.”

 

“It’s okay if you never like anyone,” Hinata says, after a while. They are almost to the grounds, where Kageyama and Yamaguchi are waiting for them, so Hinata lets go of his hand. “I’m not really sorry for asking. You _never_ talk about yourself.”

Kei raises an eyebrow. “Aw, honey. You want to learn more about me?”

Hinata scrunches up his nose. “You’re trying to ruin it, but.” He pats Kei’s arm lightly. “I do. So watch out! I’m going to learn _everything_!”

“Is that a threat?”

Hinata laughs. “Yes, babe. It is.”

✽-(ˆ▽ˆ)/✽ ＼＼\\\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／ ✽\\(ˆ▽ˆ)-✽

Kei gets used to another change in their dynamics.

Hinata is an endless pit of determination and when he says ‘it’s a threat’, it really is. He asks Kei what his favorite things are and will not _shut up_ until he is answered. He questions Yamaguchi about increasingly embarrassing things from Kei’s childhood. When the second years decide to sleep over at Kei’s the weekend before their exams, Hinata finds a way to be alone with Kei’s mom and ends up with a lap full of photo albums.

It should be annoying, and it sort of is, but not as annoying as it should be.

 

“Hinata just asked me if you like chocolates,” Yamaguchi says as he sits down beside Kei in their classroom. Kageyama and Hinata are still doing something at the cafeteria, and Yachi has some managerial duties to do over lunch, so it’s the two of them for now. “Is he going to try and poison you?”

Kei almost laughs. “Maybe.” The Miyagi Camp boys would say Hinata is preparing to give him a gift, but everyone in Karasuno immediately jumps to poisoning. It is fascinating to see how different they are.

“Are you lactose intolerant?” Yamaguchi asks worriedly. “You’re not, right?”

Kei wordlessly points to the milk carton on his desk.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” he says. “Should we look out for anything he tries to feed you?” He pauses. “What did you do, anyway?”

“Why are you so sure he’ll poison me?” he asks in return. “And that it’s my fault?”

Yamaguchi stops to think about it, then says, “It was the most plausible answer.”

“That’s fair,” Kei says. “I didn’t do anything.”

Yamaguchi looks at him suspiciously but does not ask any more questions. They eat together in silence until the oddball duo comes in to ruin their peace.

 

After they finish their lunch, Hinata puts a single chocolate candy on Kei’s desk.

“Is this poison?” Kei asks, staring down at it.

“How will you know if you don’t try it?” Hinata shoots back with a grin.

Yamaguchi gapes at the two of them.

 

“What is _happening_?” Yamaguchi asks that afternoon as they walk home together. “Why did Hinata give you chocolate?”

Kei shrugs.

“Something is happening,” Yamaguchi says. “You’re hiding something from me, Tsukki.”

“I don’t know,” Kei says, and it is partly true. He really does not know what is happening inside Hinata’s brain half the time. “Maybe he was trying to be nice. Maybe it was slow-acting poison. Who knows?”

Yamaguchi frowns, his lips turning down in annoyance as he slows to a stop. “You _know_ something. You always do.” His expression melts from annoyance to sadness. “Why aren’t you telling me?”

 _I’m your best friend_ , his expression says. This feels like a blow to his chest. He feels awful. Making Yamaguchi sad is the worst.

“He vowed to find out everything about me,” Kei says.

“Why?” Yamaguchi wants him to reveal the entire truth; that much is obvious.

Kei relents.

 

“Wow,” Yamaguchi says. It’s the first word he says after Kei’s explanation They are at Yamaguchi’s house now, since they figured they might as well be comfortable if they have to talk about this.

“Are you satisfied?” Kei asks. He feels tired, talking about all of it. There are things that he never even said out loud before now, like how nice it feels to hold Hinata’s hand or how easy it is to fall back on pet names. He feels too open, too vulnerable. It is an uncomfortable feeling.

“Wow,” Yamaguchi repeats. “You like Hinata.”

Kei stares at him. “What?”

“You _like_ Hinata.”

“No, I don’t.” He likes Hinata as a teammate, and possibly even as a good friend, but Yamaguchi makes it sound _more_. “Not like that.”

“Really?” Yamaguchi looks skeptical. “You want to hold his hand! You like talking to him a lot!” He stares up at the ceiling as if asking for guidance before he adds, “Hinata might even like you back! He bought you chocolate!”

“It’s not like that.” Kei is at least 85% sure it is not. Kei likes holding Hinata’s hand because he likes holding hands. The action makes him feel warm and happy. Besides, saying he likes talking to Hinata is an exaggeration. Hinata talks to everyone and he is bright and fun to be with. Everyone likes talking to him, and Kei is sure he likes it less than most people.

And Hinata does _not_ like him. If Hinata likes him, he would say so. He is vocal enough about everything else. Buying chocolate earlier was a way of showing that he has discovered Kei’s preference for sweets, and perhaps, as a way to feed him. Hinata has a weird obsession with Kei’s diet that Kei refuses to even think about.

Yamaguchi watches him for a few seconds.

“Are you sure?”

Kei nods. “Yeah.” He has never thought of Hinata in that way. He never thinks of kissing Hinata or any of the things people seem to daydream when they like someone. He has never thought of _anyone_ that way.

“Okay,” Yamaguchi says. “Wanna forget all about this and play video games while you’re here?”

Kei smiles and nods. There are a million reasons why Yamaguchi is his best friend, and this right here is just one. Yamaguchi _gets_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next (and final) chapter will be up on Wednesday! I've already finished it and we're just editing it!!
> 
> Comments are appreciated! They give me l i f e.  
> Follow me at my [tumblr](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final housekeeping:
> 
> ♥ thank you so much for my betas gibberishism and andramion who helped me wrangle this mess into a proper fic. i worry unnecessarily about a lot of things so having people to rant to was the only reason this fic got finished this fast. they’re heroes☆
> 
> ♥ the title ‘apricity’ came to me while i was reading the book _What If_. It’s Randall’s favorite word and it really does mean “the warmth of the sun in winter”. Isn’t it lovely?
> 
> ♥ thank you tsubomoose for giving me this idea in the first place and just being super great in general(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> ♥ Hellathedeath commented “what if the freshies start calling Hinata “honey” because they think that’s his nickname” and so I wrote them this[ comment fic](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/170304692833/someone-commented-in-apricity-about-a-freshie).
> 
> ♥ I’m pretty sure most people have seen this but [this post feels relevant to this fic, so here you go](http://dreamer1084.tumblr.com/post/170001911068/from-lets-haikyuu-ch166-1could-you-go).
> 
> ♥ my boy Furudate-sensei gave us [tsukihina this week](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/170249612148/im-dying-squirtle), what a blessing. I have!!! so much!!! energy!!! I will continue to scream about tsukihina being the most beautiful slowburn relationship in haikyuu 4ever tnx
> 
> ♥ thank you for all your lovely comments!!! They really made me so happy!!! I hope you like this last chapter as well o/

Even though it is a beautiful Saturday afternoon in the busiest part of town, the cinema is not packed. A few groups mill around the lobby—parents trying to contain their children and lovers holding hands while deciding what to watch—but it is vacant enough that Kei can easily let Yamaguchi and Hinata walk ahead a few paces without losing sight of them. He likes it here, watching them talk excitedly about the movie they are going to see without having the need to say anything.

“I’ll buy popcorn!” Hinata suddenly exclaims, stopping and turning towards Kei. “Want a chocolate bar?”

Kei rolls his eyes. “No, thanks.”

“I’m buying one anyway,” Hinata says before asking Yamaguchi, “Soda for you?”

Yamaguchi nods. “Thanks, Shouyou.” He watches Hinata go for a few seconds, amusement clear in his expression. There is a softness in him that comes out during these times when he feels particularly fond of their friends. “He really likes to spoil his boyfriend, doesn’t he?”

Kei sighs. “Are you ever letting that go?” He knows Yamaguchi would never.

“I’m just saying…” Yamaguchi gives him a teasing smile. “It’s been months since you last pretended but he’s still being, you know, boyfriend-like.”

The last time was a day after their win against Shiratorizawa in the semi-finals, when Tendou and Ushijima treated them to a meal as congratulations. Goshiki had arrived halfway through their meal, stopping by to vow that he will win next time. Hinata’s strawberry parfait arrived while he was ranting and he froze in the middle of a sentence when Hinata scooped a spoonful and fed a waiting Kei. It was as weird an experience as it sounds.

Shaking that memory off, he points out, “He’s buying you soda, too.”

“Yeah, well. He never asked what kind of sweets I’d like. Maybe I want some _other_ snacks.”

“If you tell him, he’ll probably buy it.” Kei glances over at Hinata who is looking at the snack bar with stars in his eyes. “I think he’s buying more than we can eat, anyway.”

Yamaguchi stares him down, crossing his arms and straightening his back like he is getting ready to give a lecture. Then, all at once, he exhales, shakes his head, and starts walking again. “If you say so, Tsukki.”

This has been an ongoing debate since Kei told him everything last year. Yamaguchi continues to try to prove that Hinata is wooing him or something to that effect, and while there are times when Kei can see logic in his statements, it ultimately falls down in the face of Hinata’s complete transparency and the multiple times Hinata has explicitly said he would _never_ date Kei.

Despite that, Yamaguchi insists on hanging out like this.

Kei remembers when it first happened:

_“Are you…” Kei sees Hinata before Hinata sees him, and so he turns and drags Yamaguchi to the side where they will not be visible from the park. “Are you setting me up with Hinata?”_

_Yamaguchi laughs. He laughs loud and surprised, like this is the most hilarious thing he has ever heard in his entire life. “Why would I set you up with your boyfriend?”_

_“Yamaguchi…”_

_“I’m not,” Yamaguchi says. He sounds honest, albeit overflowing with delight at his reaction. “I just thought since me and Hinata hang out during the weekends a lot, and you and I haven’t been hanging out much, we can all hang out together!”_

_“Is that all this is?” Kei knows Yamaguchi can be devious when he wants to be. Kageyama has nothing on Yamaguchi’s secret dark king side._

_“I wanted to see how you two interact outside of school, too,” Yamaguchi adds without shame. “It’ll be fun. He knows you’re coming.”_

_“And you didn’t tell me, because…?” They both know why Yamaguchi didn’t. Kei would not have come, if he knew this was Yamaguchi’s plan. He is aware of the subtle changes in their body language when he and Hinata are alone as opposed to when the team is together. He is not prepared to have someone else notice that._

_Yamaguchi looks at him like he can read exactly what Kei has in mind and does not deign to give it a response._

_“You’re buying me everything,” Kei grumbles._

_“Oh, I’m sure your boyfriend wouldn’t mind paying for yours,” Yamaguchi teases._

_“I regret ever talking to you,” Kei says._

_Yamaguchi laughs and walks towards Hinata, waving enthusiastically with one hand. Hinata spots them and smiles his usual blinding smile. Kei drags his feet to the park._

 

It has been months since then, and by now, Kei has come to like their weekly hang outs. Sometimes, Kageyama or Yachi would join them, but the three of them have made this into a routine. Yamaguchi and Kei would meet up at their street intersection, and they would meet Hinata at the city, where they would either watch a movie, go to the arcade, or shop.

When they don’t have the budget for those, or the energy to even go out in Kei’s case, they randomly choose a house to stay in instead. They play with Natsu at Hinata’s house, or play video games at Yamaguchi’s. Kei’s mom has come to know Hinata’s favorite dishes, and insists on having him over at least once a month so she could cook it for him.

They are seniors now, and that has brought them closer than before. Kei can confidently call them all _friends_ , and perhaps he can admit, inside his own head, that Hinata might even be one of his best friends.

 

As for the team: they feel more settled than ever. After last year’s loss to Seijou in the Spring High, they are determined to get back on their feet with this core team. Kei is proud of his own development as a blocker and has even gained some confidence with his spikes, especially now that Kageyama has mastered exactly where his highest point of contact is.

Hinata has evolved into his final monster form, being good at just about everything. If he ever learns to toss the ball properly, he might be able to play the whole game on his own. With Nishinoya and Tanaka gone, Hinata has also taken over the task of being the heart of the team. Kei can see it clearly in the way the younger members look to him for motivation.

“He’s spacing out,” he hears Yamaguchi say from behind him. “What should we do?”

“You’re the captain,” Hinata says. “Make him run laps.”

“Great idea, Shouyou. That’s why you’re my vice!”

Kei grimaces and looks back at them. “Are you done stroking each other’s ego?”

Hinata leans towards Yamaguchi and faux-whispers, “He’s so jealous, isn’t he?”

“It’s disgraceful,” Kageyama pipes up from the bench beside him. He has that self-satisfied look on his face, the one he wears especially when he knows people are teaming up to tease one of the members and he can add a good jibe. It would be annoying if it is not the biggest indication of his comfort with the team. “We all agreed you’re not Captain-material, Tsukishima.”

“I didn’t want to be captain,” Kei says.

Hinata nods, patronizing. “Sure, sure, of course, Tsukishima.”

“That’s not how I remember it,” Yamaguchi says, tilting his head and looking up as if trying to remember what happened during their meetings back then. “Didn’t you say you’d make a better captain than Kageyama-kun?”

“I’d make a better captain than Kageyama,” Kei agrees, ignoring Kageyama’s glare. “Doesn’t mean I wanted to be one.”

“Aw,” Yachi says, walking over from where she was talking to one of the freshmen. “You think Yamaguchi-kun is perfect for the role, don’t you?”

Kei looks at her and narrows his eyes, trying to convey _‘et tu, Yachi?’_ just with his gaze. He has told her some of his deeper feelings about the captaincy, back when Kageyama and Hinata were campaigning to be Captain and Yamaguchi was stuck trying to talk them both down.

She grins, unaffected. “Anyway, coach said we’ll have 3-on-3 when you’re ready.”

Hinata rushes to Kei’s side, grabbing his arm with one hand and raising his other. “Tsukishima’s on my team!”

“No fair!” Fujitaka exclaims, running over with all self-righteous indignation. “Senpai, you can’t decide that just because you’re our ace.”

Kei waits for Hinata’s smugness to taper before he says, “If you’re that scared to play _against me_ …”

Hinata gasps and lets go of his arm as if burned, dramatically jumping away and raising both fists up. “I’m not scared! You wanna fight?!”

“We’re deciding by janken,” Yamaguchi announces, getting in between them. “Three teams: Tsukki, Shouyou, and Kageyama. Whoever wins chooses a player. Deal?”

Kei nods, Hinata slaps a hand on Yamaguchi’s back, and Kageyama walks over with a proud smile, quietly commending Yamaguchi for his decision.

 

“You need to have more _KA-BLAM,_ you know?”

Kei notices the freshmen surrounding Hinata as soon as he enters the gym. Some of them are already taller than Hinata, but there is something in the way the group stands that shows exactly who the mentor is. As always, Hinata seems like the sun and everyone helplessly falls into his orbit.

“Ka-blam?” Hanazawa, a wing-spiker with a hairstyle that rivals Nishinoya’s wild one, asks with a confused expression. He looks so young and unsure. Kei wonders if they looked like that to Daichi-san when they first joined. “But- but we’re talking about receiving.”

Hinata nods. He has that atmosphere when he thinks he is being sage and passing on wisdom. “You don’t think it’s as cool,” he says, “but it has as much impact as a great spike! Maybe it’s not as ka- _blam_ as spikes but the _whoosh_ is about--”

“You’re not making any sense,” Kei says. He walks over, taking pity on their poor underclassmen who looks as confused as Kei feels. “This is why you keep almost failing Japanese, shrimp. Read a dictionary sometimes.”

“Tsukishima!” Hinata glares at him. “No one’s asking you!”

“You know they’ll get it better if you show them,” Kei adds, not rising to bait. “Saito, can you toss me the ball?”

Hinata’s anger immediately melts away as he stares at Kei with wonder. “Wait, are you helping? Willingly?”

 _Of course, Honey_ , he thinks. He has gotten better at not saying that out loud.

Hinata smiles, though, like he heard it anyway. “Yeah, of course you are! Softy-shima!”

Kei scowls. “I felt bad for the others,” he says, gesturing to the freshmen. “They need to learn how to receive faster than you did.”

“I learned just fine!”

“Receiving with your _face_ , maybe…”

“As if you were any better!” Hinata gets on his face, or as close as he could get with his height. “You were as bad as me!”

“Shrimpy--”

“UM!” Saitou clears his throat and points to the court. “Should I- uh, should I toss you one now?”

Kei pushes Hinata by poking him on the whorl on his hair, smirking as Hinata jumps a foot away in shock. “Yeah, let’s start. You ready, shrimp?”

Hinata hits him on the arm, but he’s smiling when he mutters, “Don’t go easy on me, babe.”

✽-(ˆ▽ˆ)/✽ ＼＼\\\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／ ✽\\(ˆ▽ˆ)-✽

The team feels confident in a way Kei has never felt before. Back when they were first years, there was always disbelief and awe every time they won. No matter how strong they got, it felt like escaping by the skin of their teeth. It never felt _real_. They were the underdogs, through and through. Winning the Nationals was like winning the lottery.

On their second year, they were unstable and lost. Without an identity, and with a slew of injuries hitting them, they struggled and struggled to get back on their feet; and when they were almost ready, they ran into a Seijou who were still high on getting their team to work around Mad Dog and his crazy spikes. They lost even before they could confidently say they were ready.

That would not be the case this time.

Hinata has settled in his role as ace, and is highly touted as one of the most promising athletes from their prefecture. Beside him, Kageyama is even more of a star. They have both already gotten calls from colleges that wants to offer them sport scholarships.

Yamaguchi can read their underclassmen like open books, and he uses that skill with great expertise when dealing with matchups. Beyond being a great captain, his name is also uttered with the likes of Oikawa Tooru when it comes to his game-changing service ace.

Kei has his fair share of fame. He is not only known as ‘that freshman who blocked Ushijima’, but as the main defense in an offense-oriented Karasuno. Aoki—who has grown taller than most members—has helped him build a system that effectively closes the gaps in their defense as well as the Wall of Datekou does.

It is with this confidence that they power through the Spring High Tournament.

 

When they win, when they finally get that ticket back to the Nationals, Kei is overjoyed beyond anything. This is the outcome he has been betting on, but having their names announced as victors still feel like a surprise. It feels like a gift.

This time, he turns to Yamaguchi and hugs him hard. _I’m proud of you_ , he thinks.

Kageyama catches his eyes from where he is being mobbed by the freshmen. They share a look of pride—for their team, for each other, for what they have achieved.

Hinata finds him at the outer rim of the celebration minutes later. He goes from the center of the festivities to the sides seamlessly. It is always so fascinating to watch him tone down his light so the others could step into the spotlight. Kei would not think it is possible, especially given how distracting Hinata usually is, but he sees it often enough to know that Hinata has mastered it.

“Aoki won’t stop crying,” Hinata says, grinning from ear to ear. He stands beside Kei and bumps on his side lightly. “He did well, didn’t he?”

“He did,” Kei agrees. Despite not having as much stamina as the third years, Aoki pushed himself harder today than he has ever done. Every single member of the team did.

“Are you proud?” Hinata asks. He does not look up, simply watching their team jump around in joy.

“I am,” Kei says. He sees no point in hiding it. He knows Hinata is, too.

Hinata does look up this time, smile somehow brighter than before. “Tsukki! You’re being nice! I’m so proud of you, too!” He goes in for a hug that Kei has no time to avoid. “You did really well!”

“Gross,” Kei groans. “Get off me.”

Hinata tightens his hold and laughs.

 

It takes a few days after Spring High before the Miyagi Camp Chatroom starts up again. Koganegawa has been out of contact ever since Datekou lost to Shiratorizawa in the quarterfinals, Kindaichi _left_ the conversation after Seijou lost to Karasuno, and Goshiki has been MIA since the finals. Out of respect, Hinata and Kei has not said anything either.

Then, suddenly, Koganegawa sends a simple _Congratulations Shouyou! Tsukki!_ and the dam breaks.

 **Kunimi:** Win it all

 **Koganegawa:** yes!!!

_**Kunimi has added Kindaichi** _

**Kindaichi:** If you lose to those Tokyo shits, I’ll never forgive you

 **Hinata:** Thanks?

 **Tsukishima:** duly noted

 **Koganegawa:** we should do something

 **Koganegawa:** It’s our last year

 **Hyakuzawa:** It’s almost the anniversary of our camp

 **Hinata:** You remember the date?! That’s so cool!

 **Tsukishima:** jfc babe you don’t?

 **Kindaichi:** isn’t that like your anniversary too?

 **Hinata:** :|

 **Tsukishima:** it’s fine. I’m the smart one in this relationship.

 **Kunimi:** you have a point

 **Hinata:** I’m breaking up with you

 **Tsukishima:** cool

 **Koganegawa:** :((((

 **Koganegawa:** stop joking about that

 **Goshiki:** Tendou-san wants to host a party for our camp’s graduation

 **Goshiki:** and he said if you’re breaking up, can he ask Tsukishima on a date?

 **Tsukishima:** ew

 **Hinata:** WE’RE NOT BREAKING UP

 **Kunimi:** that’s cute

 **Kindaichi:** gross

 **Koganegawa:** ooooh yes let’s do a party!!!

✽-(ˆ▽ˆ)/✽ ＼＼\\\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／ ✽\\(ˆ▽ˆ)-✽

Even with Nationals looming in front of them, the third years still have a lot of other things on their plates. Yachi has already picked a new manager to pass the torch to, and Yamaguchi has talked to the second years about choosing a captain, so their priority between practices is to finalize their graduation plans and choose their post-high school path.

Kageyama, as is expected, has his eyes set on a prestigious school that has a nationally ranked volleyball team. He already has scouts talking to him about scholarships. Yachi wants to pursue art school after years of making successful advertisement posters for the team. Yamaguchi wants to go to business school, having been inspired by helping Shimada’s shop every summer since they were freshmen.

Hinata has some offers as well, but he is the type to live in the moment and search for the biggest challenge, so he has not chosen a specific school yet. Kei, unfortunately, is on the same boat.

He mentions this to Yamaguchi once, which leads to another plan to hangout on the weekends.

“University hopping,” Yamaguchi announces. “It’ll be fun!”

“Can Kanji and Yuudai come?” Hinata asks.

“I’m not going,” Kageyama says at the same time. “I don’t need to look at schools.”

“If you want to invite them, it’s fine,” Yamaguchi answers Hinata before turning to Kageyama with a stern expression. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to look at other schools?”

“You failed Shiratorizawa’s entrance exam, king,” Kei adds helpfully. “We’re just _worried_.”

Kageyama glares at him. It’s the kind of glare that sends their underclassmen running away, but Kei is immune to it by now. “I’m studying for the exam,” he says. “I won’t fail this time.”

“He’s doing real well,” Yachi adds. “Besides, I don’t think the scouts care much about his grades.”

The smug look Kageyama gives him makes Kei want to say something more, but Hinata grabs on to his arm and tugs at it, distracting him from his annoyance. “We’re definitely going!” he says. “I wonder if Kunimi will join us?”

“You’re really close with those guys, huh?” Kageyama asks with a frown. He has never understood the closeness that came from the Miyagi camp, especially since the All-Japan camp seems to only sow bitter rivalry between the players.

Kei smirks, unable to resist poking at an opening when he sees one. “Are you jealous? Afraid we’ll side with your enemies, oh majesty?”

“I’m going to kill you,” Kageyama says flatly.

“Feel free to try.”

“Are you done flirting?” Hinata asks, grimacing at them both.

Kageyama makes a disgusted expression, jumping forward to try and hit Hinata. “Come back here, dumbass!”

As the two start running around in circles trying to catch each other, Yamaguchi steps to Kei’s side and elbows him lightly. “If those other guys come with us, you’ll have to pretend again, right?”

“Or we could break up in front of them,” Kei says offhandedly. “We’re almost graduating.”

“That’s fine with you?” Yamaguchi’s voice seems to take on a quieter tone. He gives Kei a serious look as he adds, “When we graduate, we’ll all go our different ways. It’ll really be over.”

Kei shrugs. “It was always going to end this way.” He is ready for it. He has been readying himself for this since the start of the year. He knows Hinata is popular in his own way, and it is only a matter of time before Hinata finds someone he would rather hold hands with. It makes _sense_.

“It doesn’t have to,” Yamaguchi says.

“We can’t keep on doing it,” Kei says, pretending to miss Yamaguchi’s point. “You said it yourself. We’re graduating.”

“I mean--”

Before Yamaguchi could finish, Hinata drags him aside and uses him as a shield against Kageyama. Kei ignores all of them to walk over to Yachi and talk to her about building her art portfolio.

 

He wants to ignore Yamaguchi’s comments, wants to focus on finding universities and thinking about Nationals instead. He wants to _not_ worry about the inevitable end of their two-year long prank. It has never been more than a few words and touches, anyway, no matter how much it has changed their relationship.

Hinata is careful about it, always, in a way that he is not in any other aspect of his life. He holds Kei’s hand and touches his arm, but he never forces hugs or touches his face. No matter how many jokes are thrown about kissing, Hinata frowns at them disapprovingly and says, “We’re not that kind of couple”.

So Kei never has to do anything he does not want to.

It’s low-effort.

Breaking up should be easy. Kei has gotten everything he could from this arrangement, and it really is turning stale as far as pranks go. Kindaichi does not even blink an eye when he sees them holding hands anymore. The Miyagi Camp players are almost desensitised. Breaking up is their only choice.

And yet, Kei cannot find it in himself to want that.

He is scared to contemplate why.

 

As soon as they meet up outside the train station, Hinata goes over to his side and laces their fingers together. When they walk up the stairs, Kei matches his pace with Hinata and buys tickets for both of them. They stand by the door of the train together, hands still clasped.

“You’re disgustingly cute,” Yamaguchi comments.

“They are, aren’t they?” Koganegawa agrees happily.

Hinata does a stupid double take, like he forgot Yamaguchi was here, and sends a helpless look towards Kei. He looks absolutely panicked.

“It’s fine,” Kei whispers, squeezing his hand. “He’s known for a while now.”

“Oh,” Hinata sighs. “When did that happen?”

“A few months ago.”

Hinata gapes at him. “What?!”

“Are you upset with me, babe?” Kei drawls. “Should we break up?”

Hinata makes a face at him. “One of these days, really…”

Kei wonders when that will be.

 

Everything goes well enough during their trip. Their special brand of flirting is easy, and by now it’s instinct. It’s as if having the other Miyagi camp players around activates some part of them that sleeps around everyone else. They hold hands the entire time, calls each other pet names, and agrees on things without much complaint. Kei buys a twin popsicle and shares half of it with Hinata, and Hinata forces Kei to take pictures together beside a dinosaur mascot they pass by.

By the end of the trip, Yamaguchi has this look on his face that Kei does not know how to interpret.

“I learned so much today,” he says, eyes wide and expression dazed. “It was just the tip of the iceberg,” he mutters.

“What?” Hinata asks.

“There are a lot of good universities,” Hyakuzawa says, thinking perhaps that is what Yamaguchi is talking about. Kei is not so sure. “I hope I get accepted somewhere with a good team.”

“Me, too!” Hinata and Koganegawa agrees. They compare thoughts on the colleges they visited, flailing with huge movements like the excited children they are.

Yamaguchi ignores them the rest of the way back.

 

Once at home, Kei relaxes. He can bury everything that happened and focus instead on reviewing the pros and cons of each school they visited. He can read the pamphlets they took instead of contemplating the events of the day.

Or so he thinks.

A few minutes later, his big brother barges into his room with the widest shit-eating grin on his face. He bounces inside, seemingly too excited to simply walk in. He closes the door behind him and leans his back on it.

“So…” He lets that hang in the air while he vibrates with glee. It is unnerving enough that Kei glances at his window, determining whether jumping out of it is possible. Akiteru does not let him consider it though, because he then adds, “You and Shouyou, huh?”

Kei frowns. “What?”

“I saw~” Akiteru steps forward, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Holding hands while walking and everything!”

Oh no.

This… is not happening.

Kei turns to the window again, trying to figure out a way to get there and escape without being caught.

“You should have told me you were dating!” Akiteru exclaims. He pouts and crosses his arms. “I support you, you know? And Shouyou’s a good kid. He obviously makes you--”

“We’re not dating,” Kei interjects before he hears more of that. “We’re not.”

Akiteru freezes, teasing expression giving way to a concerned one. He watches Kei for a few moments before he asks, “Are you okay…?”

He wonders what kind of expression he is making for his brother to immediately ask that instead of the more obvious questions. He looks down at the floor, angling his face away from those prying eyes.

“Hey, Kei,” Akiteru says, walking closer. He stops an arm’s length away. “What happened?”

Lying and his brother in one statement has always been a sore spot, but this time it is not Akiteru with the lies, and Kei cannot—will not—lie to him. That ruins a relationship. He knows.

“We’re _not_ dating,” Kei repeats. “We accidentally pretended to date, and we couldn’t stop.” He cringes at his own phrasing.

Akiteru walks to the side to sit down on his bed, expression open and posture relaxed. “Tell me everything from the start,” he says.

This is different from Yamaguchi. Telling his best friend, who has seen him and Hinata fight at school for years, is easy. The context makes sense from that point of view. Competition and pranks make sense to another high school boy. He doesn’t know how this would sound to someone like his brother.

But then, Yamaguchi did say it, didn’t he? “You like Hinata”, he’d said.

Sighing, Kei looks up and starts, “We were at the Miyagi Camp when I asked Hinata to talk with me alone, and…” He explains the whole mess that started this all, from Kunimi’s annoying smirks to that Shiratorizawa freshman’s pitying tone. He talks about the lunch incident that changed everything, and the way the other students reacted to their displays of affection. He talks about the glee in Hinata’s face when they make someone falter.

“We didn’t have to do much,” Kei explains. “They have overactive imaginations and they’re too embarrassed to ask about the specifics.”

Akiteru nods. “I can see how that can work.” He stares down at the floor, deep in thought. Silence reigns for a minute as Kei lets him process, until Akiteru says, “But _years_?”

“It takes more effort to break up than to let them go with their delusions,” Kei says with a shrug. It has been their logic since their second year. “We joke about breaking up in the chat and Koganegawa gets all…” He grimaces. “Hinata hates it.”

“So you’re doing it for Shouyou?”

“No.” Kei shakes his head. This is their idea, and they both benefit from it. “It was funny for a while, because they got flustered no matter what we did. I didn’t want Kunimi to realize we were faking, either.”

Worry and hurt flashes over Akiteru’s face before his expression goes back to neutral. When he speaks, he sounds tentative. “It’s about pride, then?”

“It is,” he answers. “But not just that.”

Kei can connect the dots. He can see Akiteru flashing back to his own high school days and the way he lied. Kei has thought about that. This is nothing like what happened back then. They see the Miyagi Camp players only a few times a year, and this is not some great lie. Kei is smart enough to differentiate the effects of the two.

It takes a few seconds for Kei to gather his thoughts. These are the things he has been actively pushing aside to focus on school and competitions. Now, he has nothing else to do but dredge them back up, and hope that clarity will come after.

Akiteru doesn’t say anything. Instead, he stares and waits.

“I--” Kei takes a deep breath and moves his hands to his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. Telling Yamaguchi was different because Kei hasn’t thought about everything before then. His words were the truth, but they did not have any weight of implications. This time, with Yamaguchi’s subtle hints throughout the year, he feels more aware.

“I think we both like it,” Kei says. He phrases it as a guess, but somewhere deep inside he’s sure. Hinata does not do anything he doesn't want, and Kei is the same way. “Not pretending,” he clarifies, because it’s not about that. “The hand holding, the pet names…” The easy affection, and the quiet understanding they have developed of each other… He likes all of it. “It’s nice.”

“Oh,” Akiteru sighs, like this is a revelation. “You like Shouyou.”

Kei doesn't speak, because he does not know the right answer. Denying it feels wrong, but agreeing feels not quite right either.

“You do, right? You like each other?” Akiteru asks. “You’re smart. You see that, too. What I saw today didn’t look like an act, Kei. It looked real.”

 _It was real_ , Kei thinks.

“I don’t know,” he says. “I’ve never liked anyone.” He has never told anyone but Hinata this. “I don’t want to… I don’t want to kiss Hinata, or any of those things.” He grimaces at the idea.

“That’s fine,” Akiteru says, waving a hand. “It’s fine if you don’t want that.”

“That’s exactly what Hinata said.”

Akiteru freezes, blinks. “He knows?”

“We’ve talked about it,” he says. Kei knows what this sounds like. He is _aware_ of how important this is. Hinata makes Kei want to say the truth, makes Kei want to work to be better, and that includes being open about things he has never shared before. “He told me it’s fine if I never like anyone.”

“But you like Shouyou,” Akiteru repeats. “Come on. Would you be okay with doing this with anyone else?”

And… okay. That question is what he should have been asking from the start.

Kei has convinced himself that he likes the idea of being together, of the intimacy without the attachment, but it only really works because it is with Hinata. The idea of doing it with someone like Kageyama, or even Yamaguchi, feels awkward. He is not sure if he will like holding hands with anyone else, but with Hinata, he _wants_ it. He _looks forward_ to it.

“I’m not sure,” Kei hedges.

Akiteru slumps. “I don’t know how to help you. Maybe you should try holding Tadashi’s hand or something.”

Kei frowns. “He’ll laugh at me.”

“He won’t,” Akiteru says, rolling his eyes.

“He will,” Kei says flatly.

“Well, if he laughs at you, tell him he’s an asshole.”

“He already knows that.” That’s _why_ they’re best friends. Kei is not sure why people keep thinking he’s the only jerk in this friendship.

“You don’t want to do it, huh?” Akiteru says, a self-satisfied smile on his face. “Seems to me like Shouyou is special.”

Kei groans, turning back to his table and leaning his forehead on the surface. “This is not happening,” he says. “No.”

“You can’t be in denial forever.” Akiteru pokes at his leg with a foot. “Turn that act into a real thing, lil bro.”

“No,” Kei says. “We’re graduating. It wouldn’t matter after that. It’s fine.”

“Oh, please,” Akiteru says. “It matters now. You should seize the day, live for the moment, etcetera.”

“You’re bad at this,” Kei mumbles into his desk. “That’s not good advice.” He takes a deep breath and straightens up. “Besides, I never said Hinata likes me back.”

Akiteru crosses his arms, giving him an unimpressed look. “You _said_ you both liked it.”

“Hinata likes being tactile,” Kei argues. “It could mean anything to him.”

“Sure,” Akiteru says. “But you wouldn’t know unless you ask.”

Kei imagines walking to Hinata and asking him upfront. It makes him want to throw up or lock himself in his room. “I’m fine not knowing,” he says.

“Are you sure about that?” Akiteru asks. “You still have a few months left.”

Nationals will be their focus, and then graduation. This will be a footnote in their high school life, and they will move on. Hinata will go to Kageyama’s university or some other sport-centric school, and Kei will study something like science or literature. They will go to different paths and _move on_.

Kei turns to look at his brother. “Don’t you have anything more important to do?”

Akiteru puts a dramatic hand on his chest. “There is _nothing_ more important than helping my baby brother.”

“Get out of my room,” Kei deadpans.

“But--”

“I need to be alone.” He actually does. He has a lot of thinking to do.

Akiteru pouts. “But we were _bonding_ , Kei. It was so good.”

“Stay here and we will never do this again,” Kei says.

Akiteru jumps to stand and rushes to the door. He stops at the doorway, turning to Kei with a soft smile. “I know it isn’t easy,” he says. “But when I saw you today, you looked really happy. I think what you have deserves the effort, you know?”

Kei looks away, but he nods and says, “Thanks.”

“You can talk to me about these things anytime, Kei,” Akiteru says before closing the door.

 

If there’s anything that calls for multi-tasking, it’s this. Trying not to drown in his options, he compiles pros and cons for each college, and lists the consequences of confessing to Hinata.

Nittaidai has a good sports team and the best facilities but Kei does not want to box himself in the sports sciences. Tsukubadai has a wide array of research courses he is interested in, but the location is not ideal. _Confessing to Hinata would mean putting his feelings out in the open and giving Hinata the chance to hurt him_. Chu-Dai is in Tokyo near his brother’s workplace and has everything he needs, but their coach recently retired. _Hinata has explicitly said he would not date Kei, and it is futile to try._ Toudai is a distant dream, but Waseda feels attainable. _Sometimes, Hinata smiles at him like he has a secret he wants Kei to find out._

Like that, his mind spins all information until his head physically hurts. He lies down on his bed and stares at his ceiling, leaving the pamphlets and notes on his desk.

There are too many variables and too many ways this could end badly.

In the end, he cannot find the right solution to his problem. It feels like a puzzle piece is still missing.

✽-(ˆ▽ˆ)/✽ ＼＼\\\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／ ✽\\(ˆ▽ˆ)-✽

He should have expected everything to end at their Miyagi Camp Graduation Party. Just a week after their university hopping, everyone decides to meet up across Shiratorizawa where Tendou and Goshiki are waiting outside a restaurant where they have reserved tables. He has Hinata’s hand on his as Koganegawa chatters on at his side and Kunimi walks behind him.

This is where it started, and this is the right place for it to end.

Life can be poetic like that.

 

“Why are you here?” Hinata asks Tendou as soon as they are all seated. “You’re not from the camp. You graduated _ages_ ago.”

Tendou laughs like what Hinata said was a joke. “Shouyou-kun, you’re not from the camp either.”

“He has a point,” Kei says.

Hinata gasps and elbows him. “Whose side are you on?!”

“There are sides?” Kei asks blandly, already turning his attention to the menu in front of him.

“You’re the _worst_ ,” Hinata mutters, reflexive by now.

“Maybe you should break up with such a bad boyfriend, then,” Kei says. He freezes as soon as he says it, and feels his blood run cold. This has been a running joke, but fear still grips him now.

“That’s right, Shouyou-kun. You should break up with such a horrible boyfriend,” Tendou goads.

Hinata makes an annoyed expression, glaring right at Tendou. “Stop wishing for us to break up! Tsukishima won’t go out with you!” Kei can almost see smoke coming out of Hinata’s ears from how angry he seems to be.

Tendou laughs harder. “Ouch! That hurts!”

“No offense,” Kei says, “but I only like one person in this whole room.”

“You like Kanji,” Hinata objects. “Kunimi and Tsutomu, too, right?” It sounds like he’s trying to make sure that Kei has friends, like he is genuinely worried about Kei’s friendship with everyone here. It’s weirdly sweet and slightly offensive, which produces some kind of warm reaction in Kei’s chest. He hates it.

Kei glances at him, raising an eyebrow. “Would you like me to date them, then?”

“No thanks,” Kunimi interrupts. “Besides, we all know what he meant, Hinata. Don’t worry. We’re not interested in your boyfriend.”

Hinata picks up his menu and stares at it as he mumbles, “I wasn’t worried.”

“You’re still such a cute couple,” Tendou coos happily. “I love it.”

Before anyone could say anything more, the waiter arrives to take their orders and the next few minutes are spent deciding on what they will eat. They bicker about who has the right to order more or who should go on a diet now that most of them are out of the competition. It’s a light atmosphere filled with inside jokes and teasing. Kei finds himself thanking whoever decided to put them all together back when they were first years.

When the food arrives, they eat and talk amongst themselves, exchanging stories about their teams and updates on their college search.

“When will you start eating properly, geez,” Hinata scolds lightly, shoving meat and vegetables on his plate. “We have to defeat Nekoma, you know? You have to be stronger than Lev.”

“If he eats properly, you won’t fuss anymore,” Tendou says, grinning from ear to ear. “How sly~”

Kei glares at him, but Hinata perks up like he believes it. “Really?”

“No,” Kei answers immediately. Hinata pouts in disappointment. “Our definitions of eating properly are just different.”

“I’ve been wondering about that,” Koganegawa says. “Why do you like feeding him so much?”

Hinata stares at Koganegawa for a moment, seemingly confused by the question, before he answers, “I’m worried about him! Coach said good food makes a good athlete!” His gaze goes back to Kei, going soft and warm in that way Kei has seen only a few times. He grins like the sun. “Why would I need a reason to want the person I like to eat well?”

Kei gapes at him. The warmth in his chest is almost violent now in its intensity. It feels like if he doesn’t do anything, he will burn up.

“Gross,” Kindaichi deadpans. “Get a room.”

That’s actually a great idea. Kei knows a park near here, just a block away.

“Honey,” he calls out, distracting Hinata from his glaring contest with Kindaichi. “Can you go somewhere with me… please?”

“You’re already dating,” Koganegawa says, confused. “Why are you--”

Hinata takes one look at Kei and stands up, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. “We’ll be right back!”

“Oooh~” Tendou exclaims to their backs. “Such passionate young love!”

 

Kei takes Hinata’s hand and leads him to the park. He lets go as soon as they arrive.

“I’m sorry!” Hinata says, before Kei can even open his mouth. “That was a bit much, wasn’t it? I won’t do that again, I promise!”

“What?”

Hinata frowns, forehead creased with worry. “I was just saying the truth, you know? But I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable! Kageyama said I’m too obvious but I can be _cool_. I can!”

“I’m not… I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Kei says. It feels like Hinata is speaking in another language, even more than usual.

“We’re going to graduate and this will be over soon, right? We can break up anytime you want.”

“I _don’t_ want to break up,” Kei finds himself saying. Everything clicks as soon as he says it, as soon as those words come out. Hinata’s explanation earlier was the last piece in this puzzle. The missing variable. “I like this.”

Hinata freezes, eyes wide and hands raised mid-gesture, and it would be comical if this was any other situation.

“I like _you_ ,” Kei says, which makes Hinata step back. Not a good sign. “We can stop pretending and break up if you don’t- If this makes you uncomfortable-”

“No!” Hinata snatches Kei’s hand, squeezing it almost painfully as if he never wants to let go. “I want to stop pretending but I don’t want to break up!” His face goes all pinched and scrunched up. He looks apprehensive. “If this is a prank on _me_ …”

“It’s not!” Kei is not sure what's happening but he wants his feelings to be clear. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“I know,” Hinata says, sighing and letting go of his hand. “You’re not _that_ mean.” He looks up and watches Kei with those keen eyes, the ones that look like he can see through Kei’s soul. “I thought you never like anyone.”

“I guess you’re pretty special,” Kei says, trying to shrug it off casually. When Hinata continues staring, Kei adds: “I think I’ll never like kissing or anything like that. But I like holding your hand, and spending time with you.” He thinks he wants to hug Hinata more. Cuddling would be nice, too. He has done his research. Asexuality is a new term for him but it feels like the one he’s been searching for his entire life.

Hinata nods and his expression turns soft again, his intense attention calming down to normal. “That’s good,” he says. “That’s really good! I already knew that!”

“That’s not how you reply to a confession, honey,” Kei says. He aims for teasing and misses it by a mile into anxious.

“Babe,” Hinata says, smiling. “Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one in this relationship?”

“But I’m not a mind-reader.” Kei wants those words, wants that confirmation.

Hinata grabs his hand again, lacing their fingers together. “You just want to hear me say that I like you, don’t you?”

“Not good enough,” Kei says as they start walking back to the restaurant. “I did the whole thing, shrimp. You need to work harder.”

“Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?” Hinata asks teasingly. He sounds ecstatic, joyful in a way that he only ever is when on the court. “I like you! I’m so happy to be your boyfriend!”

Kei laughs. “We did all of this wrong,” he says. “You’re really bad at following the basic steps, aren’t you?”

“Says the guy who started this in the first place,” Hinata says, sticking out his tongue. “This is _your_ fault!”

“Yeah,” he says. “I guess it is.”

 

When they come back, they are greeted by hoots and whistles from the other students.

“I stopped Tendou-san from eating your food!” Koganegawa exclaims proudly.

“I didn’t want to eat their food,” Tendou gripes. “I wanted to put hot sauce in it.”

“I stopped _that_ ,” Kunimi says.

Kindaichi grumbles, “Why did you?”

“Because we’re friends,” Kei says, sitting back down.

Koganegawa gasps in glee, and Goshiki leans forward as if he needs to see Kei’s expression. Kunimi shakes his head but he’s smiling too.

“We’re all friends!” Hinata exclaims happily, raising both fists up in a victory pose. “Except for Tsukki. He’s my _boyfriend_.”

“We _know_ ,” Kindaichi and Goshiki intone at the same time.

“Can we go back to talking about whose spike is the best now?” Hyakuzawa asks. He smiles in relief as soon as the others start talking over each other, bragging about their own skills.

Kei sits back and watches this bunch of guys he never thought he would be friends with. He glances to his side and smiles when he catches Hinata looking back at him. He feels warm all over.

It’s a good feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! I worked hard so a pat on the head would be amazing right now ;w; (follow me at [moeblobmegane](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/) in tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter will be posted next Friday!
> 
> Comments would be greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
